Where To Go From Here
by Partners In Fanfic
Summary: A oneshot in which Reese calls upon none other than Zoe Morgan to help him find Finch, because sometimes tasks seem less daunting with a confident fixer on your side.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERSON OF INTEREST.**_

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Okay, so I took A LOT of artistic license with this story (for some reason, I feel bad about this sometimes). Basically, this is my musing about what could happen if Reese turns to Zoe for help in finding Finch (I'm still hoping Reese teams up with The Machine, though!)...mainly it's an excuse to write more stories involving Zoe because I LOVE the dynamic between these two. Hope you enjoy! -EAJP

* * *

The sun had long since set on New York City when Reese finally knocked on the door. He had stared at the townhouse for a good half an hour – wasting precious time, he knew, but also debating, thinking. After all that had happened, he wanted – no, _needed_ – to make one decision that wasn't made hastily. He needed to weigh all the pros and cons on this one, if only to gain some control over an otherwise out-of-control day.

He probably should have called. It would have been easier; it would have allowed him to keep moving, to keep _doing_. But calling didn't seem right. Not without Finch on the other end of a headset somewhere, listening in.

Still, he probably should have called.

That didn't matter now, though. The door in front of him swung open, bathing him in the soft light from the lamp in the entryway.

"Hello, John," Zoe Morgan greeted with a smirk. If she was surprised to see Reese standing on her doorstep at this time of night (a quick glance at the clock behind her proclaimed twelve-thirty), she didn't show it.

"Hello, Zoe," Reese replied, returning the smirk more out of habit that anything else.

His eyes flitted over her features briefly and he realized that many people probably haven't – and never would – see her like this. Her hair was damp from a shower and her face was free of any makeup; devoid of her usual attire, she was wearing some kind of robe (albeit imported from Japan or some other far-off land, judging by the look of the material, but still). She looked _different_, as if the shrewd businesswoman she appeared to be during the day was just an act.

The only consistency Reese found with the Zoe he had come to know was the expression. Her smirk was inviting, but her eyes were as calculating as always, looking for an angle, a threat, an opening for whatever. And that was good. He needed a partner in this and Zoe looked like she'd be as good as any – if she agreed to help him.

Zoe leaned up against the door frame and smirked. "You know, after eleven, it's only a booty call."

Reese cracked a smile and ignored the comment. "Remember how you said you know all the players in this town?" Zoe nodded the affirmative.

"Well," Reese drawled, "Let's put that knowledge to the test."

Zoe arched an eyebrow and the ex-operative knew he had her. There was no way she could pass up a challenge.

"I take it this isn't a conversation we should be having on a doorstep," she mused, stepping aside to let her unexpected guest in.

Reese strode into her house with an unreadable expression on his face. He didn't really take his surroundings in, didn't notice how the décor of Zoe's home reflected so much of her personality (from the sleek, modern furniture to the fact that there wasn't a personal photo in sight). He was much too tired from recent events to pay half as much attention as he should.

Zoe noticed the change of course, and steered John to her living room, pushing him gently onto the closest chair to him.

"So," she said, situating herself on her sofa, "Mind explaining why you're here?"

Reese took a deep breath and launched into his explanation of Finch's kidnapping. He explained to Zoe who exactly Root was and what she had done before. As he recounted the hacker-turned-kidnapper's actions, Reese could have kicked himself. Why had he not seen some kind of comparison between the two incidents? Why _didn't_ he sense that there was something more to Turing than they thought?

Zoe, for her part, listened intently, only interrupting to clarify a few unclear points ("I told your imaginary friend there was something off about this woman." "So you _didn't_ get to steal the helicopter?"). Truthfully, he was unsure of what to think – she _knew_ there were things John wasn't telling her, but she wasn't going to push him. She guessed that she was only getting the information that she needed to know. As per usual.

When Reese ended his recap, it struck Zoe that this was the most she's ever heard the mysterious man say at one time. She thought about commenting, but something told her the joke wouldn't be appreciated.

"Well, John, it seems like you have quite the problem," she pointed out.

"Why do you think I came here?"

Zoe smirked at him and held up her hands in a peaceful gesture. "You know what?" she announced, pushing herself up and off her sofa, "You need a drink."

"I _need_ to find Finch," Reese stressed, looking up at her sharply.

"We'll get to that," she soothed, opening up her liquor cabinet and grabbing some whiskey, "after a drink. No offense, but you look horrible."

And he did. There were bags under his eyes and his shoulders were slumped in weariness. Zoe almost pitied him. But something else told her he wouldn't appreciate her sympathy, either. Pouring two glasses of the whiskey, she handed one to Reese and sat back down.

He stared at the amber liquid for a moment before tipping it in Zoe's direction, offering up a silent toast. The fixer nodded and drank down half the glass, uncharacteristically satisfied when she saw her guest do the same.

"We're going to find him," Zoe spoke lowly and confidently, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Before John had knocked on the door, he had his doubts. Finch was most of the brains behind this operation – he was the omniscient eyes, seeing everything he needed to see to help Reese. He was the one whom Reese used as a guide, a home base while out in the field – how was Reese supposed to play both roles? From here, where was he even supposed to go? The conviction he had earlier standing on that street corner had started to wear off as the reality of the situation set in.

But now, whether it was because of the alcohol making its way through his system or the sheer determination in Zoe's Morgan's voice or both, John Reese didn't even hesitate in saying "I know."

Because Finch was out there somewhere.

And, as his friend, Reese wasn't going to stop until he found him.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Leave a comment...reviews are, as always, love and coffee! =)**

**A/N: ** Oddly enough, when I was in the process of writing this story, I got a review on my other Zoe-oneshot (shout-out to kgreen9748!) asking for a oneshot based on this. I know this isn't technically Zoe and Reese working together to find Finch, but it's a start. =)


End file.
